HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 19
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers the Arrested Development movie, the Dr. Horrible trailer, Disaster Movie, and at the time was the longest podcast of all. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:35' - Josh is in D.C. *'3:20' - Allison's Job http://www.box.net/shared/hr5t2aasq7 audio *'5:20' - New Camera *'6:13' - Cortez destroys Mayan - Montezuma's revenge *'7:50' - Eli's new sound toy *'8:20' - Amway Pyramid AIDS *'9:05' - Arrested Development Themed Party [http://www.box.net/shared/j8x0pfvcje Arrested Development party and movie] *'10:45' - Costumes for the party *'15:23' - Arrested Development Movie * 16:27 - Wall*E & Twitter *'19:38' - Found Footage Festival - Groping Terminator [http://www.box.net/shared/rz5ft5fcjq Found Footage Festival - Preacher with a whore wife] *'22:38' - Local preacher with whore wife *'24:10' - Infomercials - Fat suit girdle http://www.box.net/shared/r6xvzsu0xr audio *'26:30' - Preacher Show - Motza crackers & free money http://www.box.net/shared/yek33i6ei8 audio *'29:00' - Internet *'29:25' - Match game returning *'30:50' - Ron Moore's long space travel TV *'33:54' - Adam West doesn't approve of Dark Knight *'36:30' - Anime CG DBZ *'37:50' - GI Joe ammo costs - Cobra Accountant http://www.box.net/shared/ofor1k2rpi audio *'44:20' - What does Cobra do after GI Joe *'45:48' - Disaster Movie *'47:54' - Rob Zombie T-Rex Movie *'49:20' - Thirsty floor *'50:18' - Whore house in a mac truck - Brothel Bus [http://www.box.net/shared/x360yn1s0l Whore house in a mac truck - Bang Bus - Porno Whore House - Behind the Whore House] *'52:40' - Bang Bus *'53:15' - Porno Whore House *'54:09' - Behind the Whore House *'56:37' - Mini Me Sex Tape *'57:20' - Verne Troier pees in the corner - Lord of the Rings *'59:03 '- Dr. Horrible Trailer *'1:01:10' - Firefly on Bluray *'1:01:52' - Emmy List - Allison has no computer *'1:03:23' - More Office *'1:04:00' - Octagon - Lost - Comic Con *'1:05:05' - 80's Con *'1:07:50' - Family Guy *'1:08:23' - Dibble Dabble at the keyboards - Kissing is like Dolphins swimming through your bloodstream [http://www.box.net/shared/096nkfpr1e Dolphins through your bloodstream - Terminator teaches sucking] *'1:10:50' - Terminator - sucking *'1:12:26' - Mail Sack *'1:13:25' - Popeyes - Burger King - Joel *'1:15:15' - Allison - Wendy's Chicken Nuggets & burgers *'1:17:45' - Guy can't handle cash *'1:18:30' - Dairy Queen - Raw meat patty *'1:20:00' - Adama at Wendy's - BSG cast with regular jobs http://www.box.net/shared/hnzvny1knt audio *'1:22:01' - Honda Fit http://www.box.net/shared/1738did2e6 audio *'1:25:30' - Josh Plushie *'1:26:45' - Allison hates people *'1:27:10 '- Asshole on the forum [http://www.box.net/shared/5aesmqdyp3 Allison hates people, Asshole on the forum, Don't be a dick] *'1:28:50' - Don't be a dick *'1:29:35 - '''Wolverine taming & home training http://www.box.net/shared/jhe8lq48yl audio *'1:32:00''' - Question: What's the geekiest thing you've done? http://www.box.net/shared/g9jikje14a audio *'1:35:30' - Geek kid costumes *'1:40:37' - The fan's geekiest moments *'1:41:45' - Question: Differences between nerd, dork, and geek? *'1:43:42' - Question: Who should Venture Bros parody? *'1:45:45' - Question: What game developers wish would change about the industry? http://www.box.net/shared/3iynoy2bs7 audio *'1:54:45' - Idea guy *'1:55:47' - Sales & Marketing with a website company - Joel's Job - The beginning of the end. *'1:57:20' - Eli loves Gearbox - the wife beater *'1:58:08' - Question: George Carlin's 7 words as Tree Beard? - Tree Beard pissing *'2:00:10' - Trees gone wild *'2:01:03' - Question: If you could warn yourself in the past, what would you do? *'2:02:30' - Nerd kids who don't want to go outside *'2:05:25 '- Joel can't catch Apple stock *'2:06:20' - Question: Have you considered doing story arcs? *'2:08:35' - Flight of the Concord Album - Think About It *'2:09:55' - Serialized comics in HijiNKS ENSUE *'2:13:29' - Question: Are there any Red vs Blue fans? *'2:14:39' - Question: How many people have stalked Josh or Eli or Denise on the Gearbox forums? *'2:15:15' - Allison: Stories of internet douchery! - Allison reads emails http://www.box.net/shared/v3ht5crc33 audio *'2:22:20' - Allison's last email *'2:24:25' - Tech Support for Sattelite TV (Joel's Jobs) - PVR List, Dish alternate names http://www.box.net/shared/oo00082czj audio *'2:27:25' - Question: Ideal Avenger or Justice League lineup? *'2:31:25' - Question: Which character or person would you like to see with any type of mustache *'2:34:00 - '''Joel & Eli's first shave. *'2:35:10''' - Question: What are your favorite books? *'2:35:36' - Question: What's the farthest you've traveled for a con? *'2:36:45' - Question: Cloverfield vs Tree Beard on Gay Marriage? *'2:38:13' - Question: Are Denise & Eli dating? *'2:39:03 '- Joel - your wife is hot! *'2:40:44' - Question: Denise - have you read any other fantasy novels? *'2:41:47' - Question: Are you having trouble with Firefox 3 stability? *'2:42:40' - Question: What celebrity, representing an organization, would you want to take over another country? *'2:43:40' - Your like a slut, cause everyone gets a bike http://www.box.net/shared/4500q6d52f audio *'2:44:30' - Racist Grandpa *'2:45:05' - Long Podcast *'2:46:10' - Drunk, angry Denise *'2:46:45' - Ending Category:Podcast